Fairies Love 2
by Octaves
Summary: After Mikan got married to Natsume, Luna came to get revenge for her sister Sumire. Mikan got into despair with her son. What will happen if she is going to take back what is her's? -Sequeal to fairies love. MXN RXH
1. Author's words

Disclaimer: _**I **__**DO NOT OWN **__**GAKUEN ALICE. **_

Summary: Everything settled down for Mikan and Natsume. Both of them got married and Mikan is pregnant?! What if the kids grows up and get into trouble?!  
**  
****Author's words; bits and pieces.**I'm sorry that this is not the first chapter of the sequel, I'm still working on it, but please look out for the chapter 1 !

Hi everyone! Octaves is back on track with _Fairies Love 2 _, the sequel to _Fairies Love_. I might just give 'some' information to you on this sequel.  
Like what the summary mention, Mikan will be pregnant with a child, I haven't thought about the child's name, so if you have any suggestion feel free to drop by and include it into the reviews(since I'm only reading reviews). I got a lot of ideas by going into my showers (I do not know why people get ideas when showering). Yeah, so _Fairies Love_ got more reviews than I targeted ( I target 10, since I wrote this story just for killing time), didn't expect some readers to read and review. Thanks people =D  
People who had been giving me reviews are:

babee-angel  
kiri_ketchup  
ayumistar  
wind-master-redmoon  
snow white foxwolf  
Kai Hyuuga  
YunaNeko  
-anime-luvr25-  
alice-academy-natsumi  
HarunaNiwa073  
dbzgtfan2004

Thank you very much for your reviews, I appreciate it very much.

And again, please look forward to the next sequel =D


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _**I **__**DO NOT OWN **__**GAKUEN ALICE. **_

Summary: Everything settled down for Mikan and Natsume. Both of them got married and Mikan is pregnant?!

Okay, is gonna be tough =[, and thanks to people who gave me names ! =D I'm so into Bossa Nova music ~

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1  
Love story

After Mikan married to Natsume, she permanently moved to the Demon Land. She became the princess of the Demon land. Everyone recognise her on the streets because of her beauty and her long golden-brown hair. On the other hand, Hotaru became only Queen in the Fairy Land, Ruka moved there too. The couple got married just right after Mikan. Ruka proposed to Hotaru on the day of Mikan's wedding, so quite a happy life the are leading. So, Ruka moved and Koko took over his job as a Prime Minister to Demon Land(He won't be appearing that much I think).

**~3 months passed~  
**"So...Is everything alright at Fairy Land?" Mikan ask Hotaru while sipping her red tea.  
"Is stablaising."  
The two princess is having tea at Mikan's place. Hotaru took some time as a break for herself, she decided to visit Mikan and have tea together.  
"I heard you are not feeling 'that' well recently, are you okay?" Hotaru ask.  
"I think I'm okay, don't worry okay? I can take care of myself, Natsume is taking good care of me, so don't kill him."  
"I hope that is true."  
"Anyway, I remember you have something to tell me, right?"  
"Oh, yea, I think is a good news." Hotaru sipped her tea.  
"So?"  
"So, the news is I'm pregnant, full-stop." Mikan glared at Hotaru.

"WHAT ! YOU ARE WHAT?!" Mikan screamed  
"pregnant, just keep your volume down, you don't have to shout."  
"Oops, sorry. Congratulations Hotaru ! How long have you been pregnant?"  
"2 months, I think. This is what the result says."  
"OooOOoooOOO, haha, I have a niece soon!"  
"So when is your turn Mikan?"  
"Er..that...er...I..I..." Mikan did not manage to finish her sentence and the door opened, Natsume and Ruka came walking in.  
"Soon Hotaru." Natsume sat beside Mikan and answered for her.  
"Really? How soon Natsume?" Ruka sat beside Hotaru and ask.  
"ASAP" Mikan blushed and Natsume chuckled.  
"Whatever, I just need to tell you that I won't be that 'free' to visit you so often, you know I need a lot of rest." Hotaru said to Mikan.  
"I understand, I might as well visit you, since I haven't visit Narumi for a long time."  
"Sure, why not."  
"Hotaru, is time to go, you need a lot more rest." Ruka hold Hotaru's hand and reminded her.  
"Let's go then. See you Mikan, better take good care of her Natsume Hyuuga."  
"I know, I know." Natsume answered lazily.

***********

After they leave, Mikan and Natsume continue to have tea. The couple sat there for hours talking about what happened recently and moments they shared when they were together.  
"Is nearly dinner, are you hungry?" Natsume ask.  
"Nope, I'm full drinking only tea, how about you? Want me to cook some spaghetti?"  
"Sure, why not I watch you cook? It has been a long time I have watched you hunt and work in the kitchen."  
Mikan giggled, " Sure, let's go."

The couple work together in the kitchen just to finish a plate of spaghetti. Mikan boiled the sauce while Natsume cut up mushrooms and stuffs(What a couple).  
"So how is it?" Mikan ask curiously.  
"Yucks. You haven't improved from last time." Natsume lied.  
Mikan rolled her eyes, "Let me try." She snatch the fork from Natsume's hand and scoop up some spaghetti into her mouth.  
"If my tongue don't fail me, I think is a little too salty."  
"Salty? Are you sure Mikan? The taste is just right, I was joking just now."  
"I know, but is really salty."  
"Are you sick? You better go rest now."  
"I don't think I'm sick. I will rest anyway, I will wait for you."

*********

Natsume finished his spaghetti and brought Mikan back to the bedroom. On the way, Natsume noticed Mikan face turn a little green, when he ask Mikan how she is feeling, Mikan always answer she is alright and fine. When they reached their room, Mikan went running into the bathroom and sound of Mikan puking came out from the bathroom. Natsume followed her and patted her back. When Mikan is done, she brushed her teeth and Natsume carried her bridal style on the bed.  
"Thank you, I hope that doesn't make your stomach turn upside down." Mikan apologised.  
"Is okay, are you feeling better?" Natsume helped Mikan to change her clothes(hello, there are a couple, nothing to hide, that's why I rated 'T' )and hugged her to sleep.

Mikan's puking, and sleeping most of the time went crazily for days. Natsume thought it was weird. If she is pregnant, why isn't she eating a lot than usual, but puking most of the time? So he decided to ask Ruka. While Mikan is sleeping soundly, Natsume went to the Fairy Land to speak to Ruka.

"What brings you here Natsume?" Ruka ask while escorting Natsume to the guest room.  
"Where is Hotaru?"  
"She is sleeping now, pregnant woman tend to sleep more than usual."  
"I see, does she eat a lot more than usual or still the same?" Natsume sat down and ask.  
"She still the same but keeps craving for crabs. Why ask? Did something happened to Mikan?"  
"Mikan is vomitting nearly everyday after each meal she eats, she sleeps a lot and doesn't crave for anything but eat lesser than usual, is she pregnant or something?"  
"Get her to a doctor ! This is so serious ! Hotaru didn't puke like her that often !"  
"Serious? I'm damn worried about her, she is becoming weaker and weaker everyday."  
"Damn you, won't you just get her to a doc?" Hotaru stood by the door and glare coldly at Natsume.  
"Hotaru, aren't you sleeping?" Ruka went over to hold Hotaru, making sure she don't fall.  
"I woke up for a glass of water, I heard your conversation when I was near the hall." Hotaru sat down together with Ruka.  
"Where should I get the doctor from?" Natsume ask.  
Hotaru rolled her eyes,"Whatever, I'll send my doctor there in the late afternoon to check on Mikan, since that doctor has been looking after Mikan since now, go back and look after Mikan or else I will kill you personally."  
"Tch, fine."

***********

That afternoon, Mikan's doctor came over to the Demon Land, she is now doing a check up for Mikan in the room while Natsume is asked to stay outside. The doctor came out and speak in a very cheerful voice and a smile, " Congratulations prince Natsume, the Princess is pregnant for 3 months already. She vomit and eat lesser than usual is normal for her, she will be in good form in no time and will start to eat more soon. She will need a lot of rest and please accompany her to take a walk in the garden for fresh air, this might help the baby to grow well." And the doctor left.  
Mikan is wide awake now staring at the ceiling, her body was numb after the shock, she feel if she move a single movement, her body might break apart. Natsume came in and sat beside the lying Mikan.  
"Are you happy?" Natsume whispered and caress Mikan face.  
"I am, how about you?" She smiled and slightly turn her head.  
"Of course, but it was unexpected that you were pregnant longer than Hotaru."  
Mikan giggled,"I doubt so, I must inform Hotau soon."  
"The doctor will inform her for you, now your job is to sleep, eat and rest like a pig." Natsume laugh.  
"Damn, now you are treating me like a pig, I'm being a pig is for you, you know, for your baby, you father-going-to-be."  
"Fine fine, just rest okay?"  
"I'm too happy to sleep, can we eat? I'm starting to get hungry."  
"Sure, you look pale now, I think you need to eat a lot more than usual."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

DONE DONE DONE DONE DONE!! Now I'm still collecting children's name for Mikan, oh man, and also for Hotaru, tsktsk. So....Yeah, Chapter 1 , look forward to chapter 2 !


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _**I **__**DO NOT OWN **__**GAKUEN ALICE. **_

Summary: Everything settled down for Mikan and Natsume. Both of them got married and Mikan is pregnant?!

I finished this story like days ago, but the web is crashed? Will be a short one.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Flashbacks of chapter 1:

_That afternoon, Mikan's doctor came over to the Demon Land, she is now doing a check up for Mikan in the room while Natsume is asked to stay outside. The doctor came out and speak in a very cheerful voice and a smile, " Congratulation prince Natsume, the Princess is pregnant for 3 months already. She vomit and eat lesser than usual is normal for her, she will be in good form in no time and will start to eat more soon. She will need a lot of rest and please accompany her to take a walk in the garden for fresh air, this might help the baby to grow well." And the doctor left.  
_

Chapter 2  
Girl or Boy?

Mikan finally found out the main reasons for her vomiting and strange long sleeping hours, is all because she is pregnant. Natsume is all prepared to welcome the child to the family. Mikan delivery date will be one month earlier than Hotaru. While waiting for the babies to come out, the ladies went shopping at central town for baby stuffs while the gentlemen had to carry all the stuffs. Sometimes Koko dropped by to see Mikan's swollen tummy, he tried to read the baby thoughts, well, the baby like their parents' voices.  
It has been 8 months and Mikan had her check-up every 2 weeks. The doctor says the baby is confirmed to be a boy. Natsume was delighted to hear the news. On Hotaru side, Hotaru's baby is a girl, Ruka is quite happy with it, he don't mind either a girl or boy, as long as it is his child(LOL).

During the night, Mikan will read to her baby while Natsume sit beside her on the bed and listen to her reading the stories. He enjoyed her voice and the moments the couple read to the baby. Natsume will rub Mikan's tummy, like tucking a baby to sleep. After Mikan finished her story, she turned to Natsume and ask,  
"Thought of any name for this boy? Is annoying to keep calling our child the baby, the baby."  
"How about...Ryuu?"  
"Ryuu...Ryuu is your name baby...Ryuu" Mikan rubbed her tummy and said to the baby. "Ow!"  
"Did he just kick you?" Natsume quickly rubbed Mikan tummy hoping Ryuu can settle down a little.  
"I think he is too happy to have a name, he really does act like you." Mikan giggled.  
"I hope it won't be like you, so dense."  
"Whatever" Mikan rolled her eyes,"Let's rest, I'm tired." Mikan yawned and Natsume helped her to lie on the bed slowly and switch off the lights.  
"Neh," Mikan whispered.  
"Hm?"  
"I was wondering, what Alice will the baby have?"  
Natsume chuckled, "We will know when he reach 5 years old, now sleep okay?"

*****************

"Hotaru, have you got any names for your baby girl?" Mikan asked the next morning when Hotaru visit her.  
"Yeah, the baby is named Himiko."  
"Himiko...She sound cheerful" Mikan giggled.  
"We want her to be cheerful like Ruka, isn't that not wrong?" Hotaru glared at Mikan. "So where did Natsume gone to? And where is my husband?"  
"If I'm not wrong, they went to have tea at the central town."  
"Tch, leaving pregnant woman at home and ran out to have tea, what is this !"  
"Relax Hotaru, they need to chat too, like us."Mikan laughed.  
"Anyway, there's a news that spreading in our land."  
"What news?"  
"Remember the bitch Sumire? Her sister, Luna came out from nowhere and attack some humans again. Some people had seen her loitering at Central town and casting some spells on guys, seducing man to work for her, what the hell."  
"That is so....!#%^&*" Mikan scolded.  
"That is why I complained the man going to central town for tea and not accompanying their wives !" Hotaru complained.  
"Anyway, I chat with the doctor for a while last friday, she said that when woman is pregnant, man tend to go out and find lovers, will Natsume do that?"  
"I hope he won't, or else I will kill him."  
"How about Ruka?" Mikan ask softly.  
"He won't." Hotaru look serious about it.  
"All right, all right. Is getting late, is time for your nap too Hoatru."  
"Okay, I shall go back first, bye Mikan." Hotaru stood up slowly and walk to the Tea room door.  
"Ryuu, is time for your nap too."

**************

"Natsume, how is your Ryuu doing ?" Ruka ask.  
"Still kicking his mother's tummy." Natsume rolled his eyes.  
"Well, that's a good sign, he is active."  
"And the mother accuse is because of me."  
Ruka laughed,"Hotaru is same too, accuse me for making her baby not that active."  
Both of them are opposite, they laughed.  
"So, heard of Luna?" Ruka whispered softly to Natsume.  
"Yes, she is loitering around here if I'm not wrong."  
"Yes, she is like a seduce machine, she seduces man and get them to work for her."  
"What a bitch, I also have heard she is a great beauty."  
"Don't fall for her magic, you might be force to get a divorce with your wife."  
While the two man's conversation goes on, Luna came walking into the cafeteria.  
"_Which lucky man should I get today?"_She thought. And she aimed Natsume.  
_What a lucky day, and here I spot a cool guy..._Luna cast a spell on Natsume quietly and walk out of the cafeteria.  
Nastume felt a chill down his spine.  
"Are you alright Natsume?"  
"Yeah, is late, let's get going."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There, chapter two . Sure is short =\


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: _**I **__**DO NOT OWN **__**GAKUEN ALICE. **_

Summary: Everything settled down for Mikan and Natsume. Both of them got married and Mikan is pregnant?!

Thanks people for your reviews! I told Kai Hyuuga once that I will not bring out Luna for sure. But it seems like without kicking Luna into the story, there will be no climax.  
So I have to pull Luna out from her prison for a short while (calefare). Please continue to detest LUNA. I am confused with the children's name, so I will include it in every chapter, sorry !(I got STM, SHORT TERM MEMORY).  
FYI:  
Mikan's child - Ryuu - BOY - alice: FIRE  
Hotaru's - Himiko - GIRL - alice: Animal pheno--...???(how to spell again?)

!!!!!!Anyway, just a warning first. Please look carefully that I rated "T" for some reasons okay,not K or K+, so if the below stories include something that shouldn't appear in K or K+, LOOK AGAIN! I RATED "T" not K! So don't complain !

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Mikan is 8 months pregnant during Chapter 2, I will speed up and make it asap for Mikan to deliver the baby._

Chapter 3  
Ryuu

Mikan is now pregnant for the 10th month. Her labouring date is getting closer and closer each day.  
Natsume, on the other hand, frequently leave the castle silently. Why?  
Mikan took his absence as he is busy with work, but little did she know that Natsume is not working at all. During the absence of Natsume, Hotaru often visit Mikan with Ruka. They have tea and a little chat about life these days, how is their baby reacting, et cetera.  
One afternoon,out of the blues, Mikan felt water flowing down her leg and her belly starts to hurt,_"Did the water just?..."_She thought. Hotaru saw her pale white face and immediately understand the situation. "Ruka, call the midwife to come now, and quick, the doctor too! Mikan is ...." Ruka quickly ran to find the mid wife and doctor. Hotaru yelled for the guards to send maids here, the maids together carried Mikan to her room. "Damn it ! Where is that hell Natsume! His child is coming out early for goodness sake !" Hotaru complained to herself while seeing the maids rushing to and for, getting ready to welcome the baby. "Hotaru, the people you need is here, I can't find Natsume anywhere!" Ruka rushed in sweating and breathless. "Damn."  
The couple waited outside Mikan's room, while the Mid-wife and doctor is delivering the baby.  
"AH! DAMN!..."Mikan screamed and cried very loudly, Hotaru heard her screams and cringed. A baby cries followed, a prince is born.  
After the labour ends, Hotaru and Ruka went into the room and see Mikan drifted to sleep. Her face is as pale as a ghost, beside her is Ryuu, sleeping soundly. His hair was the same color as his father's, his features too. Suddenly, Ryuu opened his eyes, hazel brown orbs, same as his mother's. Ruka carried Ryuu and tuck him to sleep again. "The son is born without a father around huh? Is the father dead or what?" Hotaru whispered coldly. "I guess he is just busy, or maybe not?" Ruka whisper back.

Natsume was actually shopping for some gifts secretly, he sneak out so he can do preparations and surprise his wife. He bought babies clothing, toys et cetera. One thing that bothers him is, whenever he step out of the Land, he will feel his eyelid dropping and hear some voices. He knew he was wide awake before that, but once he step out of a certain limit he will feel sleepy and is an uncontrollable type of sleepiness.  
_My body feel so weak....Why?  
My head is spinning...."come...."  
Who is that?...."Come to me..."  
Why should I?...."You are mine...."  
What?!....."Sleep....sleep...."_  
Again, this voice ! The next thing Natsume knew was he black out. Feeling nothing but numb, seeing nothing but darkness.  
"Finally" Luna smirk, she step forward from somewhere and kneel down to the sleeping Natsume, "What a nice meal I have hunted, and next, I will bear your child, my King, and I am your Queen, muahahaha!"(WTF?!) She laughed evilly and disappeared into the thin air with Natsume.

************  
The next day morning, Mikan was too weak to stand, Hotaru insisted Mikan to have her breakfast on the bed. The doctor came after breakfast to do some simple check-ups for Mikan, the results shown that she might not be able to stand for a few days, she is requested to rest more and use less energy. And the baby is healthy too, but his Alice is still unknown. Hotaru spend most of the time with Mikan, chatting about how to take care of a baby and how is her tummy going, Hotaru's labour is just around the corner, maybe next week? Ruka on the other hand, helped to take care of Ryuu and also spend a little of his time with his wife and her sister.  
"I haven't seen Natsume for quite a few hours, where is he? He should be the one taking care of me and not you guys." Mikan questioned, she sounded very weak.  
"Er...He..." Ruka didn't know what to say.  
"He is missing, we are trying to find him anyway, so don't worry about it too much." Hotaru answered.  
"Missing huh? That is very unusual to hear him missing in action." Mikan murmured. "Anyway, thanks Hotaru and Ruka, for taking care of me." She smiled.  
"No problem, now sleep while we play with Ryuu, you need a lot more attention than Ryuu." Hotaru smiled and tuck Mikan to sleep. She can see the sadness in Mikan's face, her fear had finally come, Mikan's sadness might drift her to madness, like a devil.  
"Hotaru..."Ruka saw her face, he knew what she is worried about. "She will be fine as long as we keep her happy." He smiled and kissed Hotaru on the forehead.  
_"Keep me happy huh? They loved me this much, I can't bear to cry."_She pretended to be asleep and overheard their conversation. The future seems to be worse than anyone thought, is there really a happily ever after?

************  
During the darkest night, something crazy happened within the land, people were cursed and possessed by magics...  
Mikan and the baby is bought to a place they are not familiar with during their sleep.  
Luna is on her way to become the Queen...

"Argh...My heads hurts..." Natsume opened his eyes and see his wife smiling widely at him, but why does he feel angry and pain in the heart?  
"Good morning my love, welcome to our new life!" Luna smiled.  
(I was going to say they were naked on the bed, but its too "M", so let's take it that they did it already)

"What new life? Isn't this our everyday life? Hm?" He whisper sexily into Luna's ear.  
_"OMG! He's hot !_" Luna thought to herself.  
"Let's have breakfast now shall we?..." Natsume said.  
Luna is busy decorating herself with lots of colours(Cosmetics I mean, I want to make it irony), Natsume seems to be bothered by some thoughts, so he left the room early. He walked down the hall and passed a room with a tag named "Ryuu", _Who is Ryuu?_ He opened the door and see lots of baby stuffs,_Is she expecting a child? Why do I feel like this child had already exist?Why?Why suddenly I missed someones laughter?...Weird... _Luna came by and saw Natsume staring at the room, "Shits, I left out that bitch's boy room", She quickly walk up to Natsume and said,"Isn't this room nice enough for our child? But I feel like changing the name, let us use....Kanda..." She immediately used her magic and changed the tag's name. "Kanda...Nice name...."  
"Shall we proceed?" Luna wrap Natsume's hand and dragged him for breakfast.

On Mikan's side...  
"My back hurts..." She opened her eyes..."Where am I? Isn't I sleeping on the bed?...." She was bought to a lonely forest and Ryuu is sleeping soundly beside her.  
"Did Natsume abandon me in the middle of the night? Or am I dreaming?..." She feel like crying...her body feels weak, she missed Hotaru, she feel like suiciding. Suddenly, Ryuu started to cry very loudly, "Shhh...Ryuu...Mama is here...Mama love you..." She pet Ryuu and he giggled.  
"Who is that?" Mikan shouted.  
"Princess...Is that you ?" A girl walk out from the trees, it was Nonoko.  
"Nonoko? Why are you here?" Mikan tried to stand but her body is still weak.  
"Oh my gosh ! Princess you look like a ghost! Don't move okay? I go call for help. Anyway, is that your baby?" Nonoko asked.  
"Ah, yes. Thank you Nonoko." Mikan smiled.  
"No problem, I will be right back!" And she ran into the forest again.  
Not long, Nonoko came back with a guy with raven hair like Natsume's and a star tattoo below his left eye and Koko.  
"Koko? Why are you here?" Mikan question.  
"Mikan? Why are you here?" Koko question together with Mikan.  
"I woke up from my sleep and..." Mikan got cut by Koko,"I see..." He read Mikan's mind.  
"How about you Koko?"  
"Er...Hehe I was here to eat Nonoko's cake..." Koko blushed.  
Mikan giggled, "How about the one next to you? What is your name?" She is talking about Tsubasa.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Tsubasa, this is my first time seeing the Princess, haha"  
"Nice to meet you too, and please don't treat me like some great selfish princess, just treat me like you treat Nonoko please."  
"Er...sure..haha" Tsubasa smile bitterly.  
"So...are we going back a not? Someone have to carry the Princess, she is weak now." Nonoko complain.  
Tsubasa quickly carry Mikan bridal style and Mikan carry Ryuu in her arms, tucking him to sleep, and they all proceed to the Human Lands.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

okay, review okay? =D  
enjoy !


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: _**I **__**DO NOT OWN **__**GAKUEN ALICE. **_

Summary: Everything settled down for Mikan and Natsume. Both of them got married and Mikan is pregnant?!

Mikan's child - Ryuu - BOY - alice: FIRE  
Hotaru's - Himiko - GIRL - alice: Animal pheno--...???(how to spell again?)  
Some bastard(Luna) fake (adopted) child - Kanda - GAY - Alice: NONE(Duh, he is a sucker like his mum).

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Spanish proverb - _**  
**_Where there is love, there is pain._

_How did we get here? When I know you so well... - Paramore "Decode"_

_Chapter 4  
Madness and insanest._

"So...how did you end up there in the middle of our forest?" Koko ask.

After some light refreshments and a little wash up, Mikan was feeling better, maybe thanks to Nonoko's special brew of medicine specially made for woman after

pregnancy.

"I don't know, I was sleeping and when I woke up I realise I was in the middle of the forest!" Why? Why Natsume?...

"Huh? That's ridiculors ! I mean, what the hell! You've got sleep walkings?" Tsubasa rolled his eyes. "Shh!, give her a break ! Forget about how she got here, now we

need to do is send her back or maybe ask for help!" Nonoko scolded while playing with Ryuu.

"If I travel now to the fairies land for Hotaru, I think I need at least half a day you know." said Koko.

Love is a hole in the heart.  
I never felt true love until I was with you, and I never felt true sadness until you left me.

"Use my teleportation stone, I kept it as a necklace, is a relief that I had a habit of keeping some important things to myself. Just think of the place you are going and

the stone will activate immediately, don't lose it kay?" Mikan took the necklace off her neck and hand it over to Koko.

"Oh, sure. Go now?" Koko smile dumbly.

"DUH!" Tsubasa and Nonoko say in unison and Koko vanished.

_Never cry Mikan, I know you are strong enough, be ready to accept things that had just happened, it might be just an accident, maybe I just misuse my teleportation, it might just....  
What will happen to me if Natsume did something wrong....No, he will not...I'm thinking too much..._

"WHAT?!" Hotaru screamed.

"Relax... I just said she is at Nonoko's place that's all, but something really happen, can you er...help her?" Koko request.

"How? With this big belly you aspect me to run here and there when my labouring date is due tomorrow?"

"Dammit, Natsume must be crazy for leaving her alone!" Koko whispered to himself.

"What did you....ARG!...My tummy...hh-urts...Shits, RUKA!" Hotaru screamed while the maids quickly support her and drag her to her room.

".GOD." Koko was stunned,"Isn't it tomorrow ! DAMN! I think I better bring Mikan here!" And he vanished.

"MIKAN!MIKAN!" Koko shouted immediately as he teleport back to Nonoko's house,

"I'm here !" Mikan and Nonoko both playing with Ryuu happily on the bed.

"JUST LISTEN OKAY? PLEASE GO TO HOTARU NOW! SHE IS DELIVERING, OH MY GOODNESS! I DIDN'T MANAGE TO BRING HER HERE

BECAUSE OF HER BIG TUMMY FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" Koko suffocated.

"I see, Koko relax okay? She will be me my stone, I'll bring Ryuu along."

"Going alone?" Nonoko ask while Koko hand over the stone.

"Yups, I will be fine, thanks for accompanying me Nonoko, I appreciate your kindness and care." Mikan smiled to Nonoko, carried Ryuu and vanished with him.

"RUKAAAAAAA! AH!!!!!!!" Hotaru roar and held Ruka's hand tightly.

"You will be fine my dear, relax, breathe in and out." Ruka stayed calmed, well he went through Mikan's labour before, so there's no reason to panic.

"Mi-Mikan, fi-ff-find her nn-ow" Hotaru was in pain and nearly unable to speak.

"Hotaru! " Mikan suddenly appeared in Hotaru's bedroom carrying Ryuu in her arms.

"Mikan ! How did you get here?" Ruka was surprised.

"Well, stones, haha." She fake a smile.  
"Da-amn, the wa-water ii-is ..." Hotaru mumbled.

"Is going to be fine ! The doctor is here ! Please be well !" Ruka and Mikan was forced to leave the room so the delivering of their daughter can go smoothly.

Both Mikan and Ruka sat at the hall way when Ruka broke the silence, "Mikan, what happened to you? You look terrible."

"Er...I think...I think I misuse the teleportation stone, anyway don't ask further, since I am here, I would like to stay her for some time, can you inform Natsume for me?"

"Sure..." And the both waited quietly again. When the sound of baby crying loudly, Ruka was the first to barge in and held Hotaru's hand.

"I thought you will be holding the child first rather than me" Hotaru complained.

"How will I not be grateful to my own wife who risk her life to bring a child to this world?" Ruka said softly.

"Well, at least you should be happy Hotaru, is a girl you know?" Mikan sat down onthe bed beside Hotaru.

"Explain to me after I am well again, dare you leave this place." Hotaru warn Mikan.

"I know, I've got too much to talk about, anyway I'm not going anywhere now, I'm staying for awhile, hope you don't mind"

"This is your home, I have no right to chase you away." Hotaru replied," Thought of any name Ruka?"

"Himiko? I had that in mind quite long ago." said Ruka.

"Himiko, it does sound like a cute and elegant lady name, why not Hotaru?" Mikan comment.

"Hmm, okay, we shall name our first born, Himiko" Hotaru smiled at the baby when she receievd it from the doctor.

"Ruka, can I ask you a favour?" ask Hotaru.

"Hm?"

"Go find that Natsu-baka and tell him his baka wife is here with us, either he allow her to stay or else please come and fetch her home, she just delivered Ryuu, shouldn't move around."

"Sure, I will go now, Mikan please help me take care of Hotaru !" He told Mikan while walking to the doors, "I will be back soon."

"You've got a good husband here Hotaru" Mikan smiled.

"Whatever."

"Hotaru, will you want to ..." Mikan was stopped by Hotaru.

"Why not? Let these two kids engaged now, a peaceful treaty between two lands."

"I thought of that too."

"Mikan, I think you better go rest, and you know I need rest too." Hotaru request.

"Sure, we'll talk soon." Mikan got up and head for her "old" room.

++++++++++++++++++++++  
_Demons Land...._

After Natsume had finished his meals, he headed to his office and continue his work when suddenly Ruka barged in.

"Oops, sorry." Ruka apologised.

"It's okay, anyway, how is your wife?" Natsume ask.

"Just delivered this morning, a girl name Himiko." Ruka grin.

"Great, why not engage with my soon born son Kanda?" Natsume smirk.

"Huh? Kanda? Isn't it Ryuu? Oh yeah ! I have something to ask and tell you." _Ryuu? Who is that? Same name as the room before...This is...weird..._

"Anyway, your wife Mikan just arrived at Hotaru place this morning, she will like to stay over for some days, Hotaru asked me to ask you whether you will allow her to stay or you will like to fetch her back here today?"

"Wait a minute Ruka, who is Mikan? My wife is Luna, Ruka are you messing up names together with your lover? Hotaru will go crazy if she knew." Natsume smirk was gone.

"What? Luna? That bitch? Natsume ! Are you messing up with other girls? MIKAN IS YOUR WIFE FOR GOD SAKE!" _*ba-dump* Mikan? My wife? *ba-dump* Is so familiar._

"My wife is not a Bitch Ruka, watch your mouth please, I really have no idea what you are talking about." Suddenly the door opened and Luna came in.

"Oh! We have a guest ! " Luna smile_Woah, hot guy !_

_"_YOU WITCH ! WHAT DID YOU DO TO NATSUME?" Ruka screamed.

"Huh? I'm not a witch !" Luna cries fakely "Natsume, please send this guest away, he is not polite at all ! He insulted me!"

"Ruka! You better watch your mouth now, please leave immediately, don't come back unless you apologise to my wife, now be gone !" Natsume was furious and his "wife" Luna smirk seeing the angry Ruka stomping out of the room.

It had been days since that fight between Ruka and Natsume (how rare),Hotaru is healthy again, so does Mikan(FYI: their children are being taken care by the maids, so they are quite free). Ruka told Hotaru and Mikan about what had happened during his visit, Hotaru was furious, Mikan was speechless but her heart is broken into pieces, "No...it can't be"

"That day sucks my whole life, my best friend now ignored me." Ruka was upset too.

"That bastard." Hotaru murmured

"Mikan are you okay? Your face look pale you know." said Ruka.

"I'm okay, I think I better head back to my room and rest."

She went back to her room, the balcony door is left open and Ryuu is sleeping soundly next to her bed. "Such irony, did I just became a woman whom is abandon by her husband without divorcing?" She laugh to herself and went to the balcony. She close her eyes and whisper,"The breeze, are you drying my tears?" The wind fairy suddenly appear." The earth, are you seeing the truth of life?" The earth fairy came. "Heat, are you my passion now?" The fire fairy pop out from nowhere. "Water, will you wash away my sadness?" Water came out from the pond below her balcony. The four fairies say in unison, "Princess, we are here to listen to your sadness, wipe your tears and listen to your command."

"Thank you" Mikan broke into tears and cried very loudly, the fairies went up and comfort her. They did know what happen, as the element fairies, there is nothing they do not know, especially Natsume's accident. But it was forbidden to intrude into people's destiny, so they are not allowed to tell Mikan what really happen, when you know it and you can't tell, is a stuggle.

Mikan cried and cried, Hotaru heard her cries in the middle of the night, even Ryuu is crying with her. Hotaru could not stand her cryings, she went to take Ryuu away and told her she will look after Ryuu for her, but in exchange, she have to do something about herself now, is she gonna be like this forever or stand up and fight for what is her's. "Ryuu will grow up, but in a good family condition and a strong mother to stand by him, Mikan you have to be strong, even if something belongs to you is taken away." Hotaru whispered to the fairies to look after Mikan and make sure she does not do something stupid. Mikan hide herself under the blankets for days, she seldom had meals, but she automatically will get herself clean and fresh. Day by day she become more skinny, even Ruka can't stand her, he even request Hotaru to do something, but Hotaru insisted on letting herself to face the problem, her first step is to snap out of her current situation now.

One year had passed, Ryuu had grown, he even starts to walk now. One day, Hotaru left Himiko under Ruka's care and brought Ryuu to his mother. Hotaru held his small hands and walk together with him, she opened the door and Ryuu went running to the bed calling for "mama", "See your son now? He is standing strongly in front of you, even thought he is still a child, but he still remember who his mother is even if most of the time is taken care by me and the maids." said Hotaru. "When is your turn Mikan? We are waiting for you to come back to us." Ryuu climbed up and touch his mother face, he smiled and giggled seeing the fairies that surrounded him. _Ryuu...He still remember me even if I rarely see him, he resemble Natsume too much, makes me feel like crying again. _"Don't go into despair again idiot. Get a life, you still have a long way to go. If you are ready for the fight, tell me and be prepared to face the worst." Hotaru carried Ryuu and told him his mama need to rest and left the room. _Is time?_"I think is time for me to stand and fight again, be prepared to face the worst huh? I've already faced the worst of my life and is driving me crazy, what else will be more worst?" She murmured. The fairies gathered and smile, seeing their princess is standing up strongly again to fight, they feel overjoyed. "You guys will stand by me right?" Mikan asked. "Of course we will Princess, forever." They smiled at each other. And is time for Mikan to fight for what is hers' and what is Ryuu's.

_

* * *

_

Sorry for the late, I was out of ideas and storyline, somehow needed the time to think and revise,plus: Mid-year exam coming!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: _**I **__**DO NOT OWN **__**GAKUEN ALICE. **_

Sorry, is late late late ! Major exams…homework…excuses…sorry!  
I had the plot, everything written on a notebook and ready to finish it ASAP.

* * *

Chapter 5  
Holding on and Keeping Faith.

Mikan dressed into her favorite gown and walk to the main hall. She was greeted by her smiling son. She scooped the child up and snuggle him.

"Mikan, welcome back" Hotaru smiled her rare smile while sipping her favorite mint tea.

"I'm back" She spoke with great enthusiasm. " Can I talk to you and Ruka?"

"We are always there, Mikan" Ruka came into the main hall holding Himiko.

The three of them sat down and talk while the children ran around playing.

"So... The reason why I wanted to talk to the both of you because I have a plan." Mikan say in a straight face.

"Get straight to the point" Ruka felt uneasy when Hotaru demanded.

"Could any one of you smuggle me into the castle? From there I think I will know what to do"

"You mean you are going to act on your own?" Ruka gasped.

"When are you going to act?" Hotaru ask seriously.

"Tomorrow"

"Why wouldn't you just teleport in?" Ruka ask Mikan in the carriage, on the way to Natsume's place.

"Is too risky Ruka. The guards will be alerted almost immediately because of the barrier they have."

"Have you seen Luna before?" Mikan shrugged.

"No, I think I will shove a piece of cake onto her face if I ever see her around drinking tea."

"Ha! Mikan I think you've got influence by Natsume"  
"Gees, maybe."  
As they arrived at the castle, Mikan sneak into the servant area while Ruka tries to attract as much attention as possible to himself and go to Natsume.

"_This place is freaking me out!" _Mikan thought to herself. Running quietly to the maid dorms wasn't as easy as she thought. There are many guards guarding the whole ground. _"Why are there guards doing in these place?! I bet the witch did this crap."_.

Suddenly, she was grabbed by a hand into a dark corner _"Damn"._

"Princess, why are you here? Luna is around the corner you know, you shouldn't sneak in like this wearing your royal gown!" Anna whisper anxiously.

"Oh my god! Anna! I missed you so much, sorry to sneak in like this, I…I..." She sobbed.

"Shh…Please do not cry my princess, everything will be alright." Anna comfort Mikan while looking out for the guards.

"Princess, follow me to my dorm. If I am not wrong, you are going to sneak in as a maid, am I correct to say this?"

"Anna, you know me the best!" Mikan smiled while wiping the tears away.

After Mikan changed into the maid's uniform, Anna took her to the office of the head of all servants, Misaki.

"Oh god! Princess why are you wearing that low life uniform! Anna, what did you do?" Misaki nearly scream on top of her voice.

"Misaki, is not Anna's fault ! I sneak a moment ago, Anna is trying to help me here, please do not punish her." Mikan begged.

"Princess! Sigh…I will not punish her then. Do you know our life were like living in hell without you? The bitch Luna is so demanding ! Nobody likes serving her! And where have you gone to?!"  
"I was teleported to a forest just after the day I have delivered Ryuu. Ruka told me Luna was the one behind all this. I need revenge, I need to get back what is mine."  
"And we will help you, my princess. Please tell us what to do." Anna speaks.

" Misaki, make me as Natsume's personal maid. I hope you can arrange that for me. Anna I need you to distract Luna's attention as much as possible when I'm with the prince. As I said, I will get back what is mine." Mikan declared loudly for the both of them to hear.  
"That will be easy Princess!" Misaki smirked.  
"Though attracting Luna's attention is as difficult as serving Natsume, I think I will try !" Anna smile.  
"Thank you very much ! I will definitely repay your kindness!" Mikan smile.

Misaki told Mikan that she can only arrange her to work under Natsume after two working days. That was good news to Mikan, as long as she can get close to Natsume; her chance of getting what is hers back is higher. Her first day in the servant ground was fun and welcoming. Nearly most of the servant knew she is the princess. They were glad to help Mikan to keep the secret outside of the servant grounds, even the guards too. What makes her unhappy is that during lunch hours, Luna's bitchy servants will be there to inspect the dinning hall. Normally Mikan, Anna and Misaki will be laughing and having good food together, seldom interrupted by the bitchy servants.

First and second day past like a sudden wind. Day three was the day she can finally meet her beloved Natsume. Misaki introduce Mikan as "Mika" to Natsume, but he wasn't interested at all and just "Hn" to Misaki. Mikan shrugged at his attitude. That day she obediently followed commands and follow him everywhere, even to tea with Luna. Mikan was pissed off and nearly lose her temper. It was a relief that Luna didn't recognize her when Luna notice Natsume has a new maid. At night, she couldn't bear to see Natsume going into "their" chamber with Luna; she had to cry her hearts out at her servant room. Her cries had alarmed all the maids and guard that they all rushed to her room and comfort her. She was happy to see everyone giving her courage and supporting her. Next morning, her eyes were all red and swollen, Anna had asked her whether she needs someone to take over her but Mikan insist to go. Upon arriving at Natsume's office, Mikan prepares his coffee and stood by the window waiting for him to come. _"What the hell is he doing? Why is he so late? Breakfast had passed like decades ago…"_ Mikan pondered, a particular tree caught her eyes, _"A Sakura tree in the middle of the land of the dead? The land there is nearly impossible to grow anything!"_ Suddenly her chest tightens, _"How lonely can that tree be..."_ She leaned on the big window with a sigh as a bitter smile lingered on her face. A certain raven man came in and saw the beautiful scene in front of him, a brunette lady leaning against the window looking out and seems to be pondering. The sunlight shining on her making her like an angel he had seen somewhere before. _"Where have I seen her...Who is she?"_

"Ahem" Natsume cough. He succeeded in catching Mikan's attention.

"Ah! I am sorry Natsume-sama! I didn't know you came in!" Mikan bowed 90 degree with a pale face.

"What are you looking at? Handsome man? You look like you are drooling over a man"  
"…" _What is his problem?!  
_"Anyway, who are you? Why are you in my office?"

"Oh! I'm Mika, the new maid. Misaki had arrange me under you, I have been serving you since yesterday" She smile bitterly with a sigh.

Natsume heard her sigh and saw her eyes all red and swollen.

"Why are you eyes so red and swollen? Did you just rub salt into your eyes?"  
"No sir! I think I didn't sleep well last night, hehe…" _I cry because of you…_

"…" _Did I just heard someone…_  
All of a sudden, Kanda came running into the office and greet his "father".

"Morning daddy!" Kanda smile brightly. _"Ah…his…son."_ Mikan felt dizzy when Kanda call Natsume his father, she dropped to her knees.  
"Nee-chan ! Are you okay?!" Kanda ran to Mikan and pat her back.  
"Ah…I'm okay…I'm fine…" _Such kind child shouldn't be Luna's_…._right? _She stood up and regain herself. "Thank you very much Kanda-sama." Mikan smile.  
"Onee-chan you look pretty like an angel ! Can you play with me?" Kanda pout.

"Of course, but after my work is done I will go play with you. Where do you want to go?" Mikan kneel down and waits for his answer.

"Ano…eh…"

"Why not we go to the gardens behind? There is a swing !"  
"Really ! I want go ! I want go! Onee-chan promise!" Kanda jump up and down and ran out of the office.

"Sorry Natsume-sama for being rude." Mikan lowers her head.

"Is okay, just make sure he is safe later on."

"Yes s..iir"

After her work, Mikan brought Kanda to the garden where the swing located. She was dismissed early today. Both of them laughing and playing happily, Mikan came to a stop when Kanda is picking up flowers. "_I miss Ryuu, I wonder how he is doing…"_ her tears came running down her cheeks again. Kanda notice her crying and went up to her with his handful of flowers he picked.  
"Angel nee-chan, please don't cry ! You look prettier if you smile!" He place the flowers in Mikan's hand…Sakuras...Mikan couldn't resist anymore and cried real loud. Misaki who was nearby heard a cry, she quickly went to check and saw Mikan and Kanda crying together. Anna who just came saw it too. Misaki comfort Mikan while Anna tries to stop Kanda from crying.  
"Kanda-sama why are you crying?!" Anna panic.  
"An..an..gel nee-chan….i..is..cr..cry..crying!" Kanda cries louder.

"Princess! Please stop crying already! You are making Kanda crying and us panicking!" Misaki asked in a troubled voice. Mikan couldn't stop and she fainted. She was than carried by the guards back to the dorms. Anna had to ensure Kanda that Mikan will be fine.

Natsume was watching every scene and movement from his office, _"Why did Misaki call her Princess?...Why seeing her cry makes my heart ache?"  
_

"_I was wondering..." _

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: _**I **__**DO NOT OWN **__**GAKUEN ALICE. **_

Going on and on and on…

Anyway, if I'm not wrong, in the second chapter, I wrote Kanda being a gay. Well I change my mind~ it will not turn out good if I make him gay. But he is still "powerless" and cute and kind :D

Chapter 7 is halfway done !~

* * *

"_Why did Misaki call her Princess?...Why seeing her cry makes my heart ache?"_

Chapter 6  
Luna's suspicion, Natsume's attraction.

"_My eyes…so raw…"_Mikan try to open her eyes.

"_Where am I?...Where is everyone?..."_ Anna came in at this moment.

"Princess! Are you okay? You frighten us a moment ago!"

"I'm okay…I guess. My eyes, they feel so raw now, can you pass me a mirror?" Anna grab a mirror from the dressing table and pass it to Mikan.

"Oh my goodness! My eyes ! Is red like a raw meat !" She gasped._"I'm sure Misaki will kill me sooner or later. What should I do?!"_

"Princess, I think you better rest for the day. I will take over your job." Anna asked hopefully.

"I guess so, but promise me not to take over me tomorrow ! And tell Misaki too, do not arrange the schedule." Mikan say weakly.

"Princess ! You can't go on like this ! I realize you have not been eating or drinking anything since morning! You will faint and fall sick often!"

"I'm alright Anna, please do not worry about me. I am old enough to take care of myself. Anyway, is there a way for me to send letters?"

"Yes! You can send letters to people, Luna had not restrict us on that, yet. Do you want to send a letter?"

"Yes, I hate wrote a letter to Princess Hotaru, is in my drawer, can you help me send it to her?"

"Of course! I will be right back! Please rest while waiting! I will make some soup before coming in again!" Anna grab the letter in Mikan's drawer and head to the mail room.  
_  
"I hope the letter will reach them…"_

A certain raven man hid at a dark corner when Anna came out of the room. He heard the whole conversation and wonder why Anna keeps calling Mika "Princess".

"_Is she a spy from another kingdom? I don't remember a Princess call Mika in the nearby kingdom, why am I attracted to her? I can't stop thinking about her… "_

The next day, Mikan insist to go back to work, even Misaki and Anna cannot do anything when Mikan goes, "I, as the princess of this kingdom, I command you!" with anger boiling in her. Though her eyes are still feeling raw, her eyesight didn't fail her when she "accidentally" see Luna's personal servant went stalking behind her. She was felt safe when she reach the office.

"_Natsume isn't here yet…"_She thought. She decided to prepare the coffee and wait for him while glancing at the Sakura tree.  
"Natsume darling!" Luna barged into the office, Mikan was shock to see Luna.  
_"What? Darling? I feel like stabbing her now!"_Mikan remained calm and greeted Luna cheerfully._"I hate this!"_

"Oh, who the hell are you? Why are you in my darling's room?" Luna sneered.

"I am the maid who is serving the Prince, princess." _Princess? My head !_

"I see…Well, you look…filthy. Anyway, you look cheap to me."

"_BITCH! I am the true blood princess, dare you insult me!"_ She whisper soft enough for herself to be heard.

"Did you say something filthy bitch?" Luna raised an eyebrow.  
"Angel nee-chan! Play with me! Play with me!" Kanda ran in and tug on Mikan's dress.  
"Oh hello Kanda, later okay? I have to work now." She smile at Kanda.

"Kanda-sama! Why are you so close with that filthy bitch?! She is dirty, get you hands off her!" Luna roar.

Kanda was frightened by Luna's sudden roar and is crying in Mikan's arm. Mikan sees Kanda more attached to her than his "mother", she smirk at the idea. Luna saw her smirk and puts Mikan under her blacklist. _"She must be the one who is making Natsume bored of me! She must be a bitch who is after the queen's throne!"_Luna is now suspicious of Mikan trying to get the throne. She stomps out of the office with random screaming.

"Is alright now Kanda, she is gone, don't cry okay? A man should not cry." Mikan whipped his tears away.

"Did something happen here?" Natsume stood leaning against the door of the office.

"Daddy! Mama scolded Angel nee-chan filthy! Mama is bad!" Kanda pout.

"Is it real?" Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"Is okay, I am filthy anyway, I am just a maid" Mikan smile weakly._ When will you notice me?..._

"…" Natsume stared at Mikan's pale face, "Kanda, go back to your room now, go play with the others, I need her here, she is working now."

"Yes daddy! Bye angel nee-chan!" He waved and ran away.

Natsume went to his table and sat down. While working, Mikan had been very quiet and not moving a single muscle.  
"Mika…right?" Natsume suddenly speak in between his work.

"Ah!...y…yess…I am Mika, what do you need sir?"

"I don't need anything, just want to ask you a few question."  
".."

"Why are you working here?"  
_  
"To let you notice me again…"_Mikan thought.

"I need some money to feed my little son." Mikan lied easily.

"Son? You have a son?" Natsume was disappointed, _"So she is married…Why am I feeling bothered?"_

"Yes, I have a son call Ryuu." She smile weakly.

"Ryuu…it does sound familiar to me…" Natsume thought he heard that name before.

"He is your son..." Mikan mumbled softly to herself.

"Did you say something?" Natsume thought he heard her say something about his son.

"Nothing, nothing!"

"…"

Mikan smile at Natsume.

Luna is now sitting in "their" Chamber.

"Someone! Mizuki!" She screamed.

"Yes my lady?!" Mizuki came running into the chamber.

"I want you to go to Persona in the deep alleys and ask him a favour. I want him to find out the backgrounds of a person call Mika. Try to get her looks and pass it to him to help him in the search. Grab a pouch of money for him as tips. Return by tomorrow, now go!" Luna sneered.

"Yes! I will go now!" Mizuki left the room to prepare.

"Damn you Mika bitch. Filthy! Filthy!" She roared. " I will definitely screw you till you are vanish from this world!"

* * *

Gogogo!  
And thanks for your wonderful encouragement and review :D


End file.
